


Minimegs Week 2019 Fics

by mutanthairything



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutanthairything/pseuds/mutanthairything
Summary: Collection of my fics written for Minimegs Week! Each chapter will contain it's own short fic.





	1. Day 1: Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Family. Minimus and Megatron reflect on their past, present and future.

When he last saw Dominus, he had been taking a two-day break from public appearances and spent the past five hours and 36 minutes reading the news and military reports.

He didn’t know why he decided to visit him on that particular day. Perhaps he thought it would remind himself of the positive memories the two had together. It had been three years since their schedules last overlapped. Perhaps he missed the company of the only mech who somewhat understood him. 

The conversation was awkward as always: Dominus presenting his thoughts on the news, Minimus adding a brief comment, and Rewind attempting to save the conversation when it died.  
As evening drew near, Dominus and Rewind resumed an earlier discussion about two Autobot officers that had visited that morning, and thinking of scheduling a better visit next time, with a list of conversation topics prepared.

The following month, Minimus was sent off-planet. Years later, he sent Dominus a short message to his new station under Ultra Magnus’ leadership. He never got a response.

Miners needed to rely on one another as they could not depend on the tunnels and their tools to keep them safe. Many working in the mines of Messatine had formed close partnerships to ensure they were not missing at the end of the day: deep friendships, mentorships, and the rare conjux endurae who refused to let an uncertain future discourage them. Terminus had taken Megatron under his wing when the young, quiet miner was found to be a recent transfer and knew no one else, and Megatron was fortunate in many regards.

He flourished under Terminus’ wing. He learned how to transfer his thoughts into writing. He regained his footing after the shock of his arrest. There was someone that would be a constant in his life.

When Megatron lost his last friend, he never had a family again.

The Decepticons were not a replacement. They were followers, his pawns. To become close to anyone was to show weakness and an inability to adhere to this stated goals. There were more important things in the universe than individuals.

They missed this intimacy.

Not in the sense that they missed lying on the berth as they are in this moment, Minimus on top of Megatron - this was all new territory for the two - but in being part of a group, being connected. For 4 million years they had been cut off from everyone and turned inwards, following an ideal that almost turned themselves into unfeeling machines. Reopening up the unpredictable rivers to others had taken effort and pain, but along with the steady flow of mutual support they found in the crew, Megatron and Minimus had discovered a particularly deep and warm connection between the two of them.

They lost a lot in the war. Restructuring their lives to coexist with the new peacetime was very much worth the effort.

In this new universe, they had all the time to enjoy it.


	2. Day 2: Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Music. Megatron catches Minimus one quiet evening and asks to stay.

_“It’s not unusual to be loved by anyone”_

The syncopated beat was designed to be catchy, Megatron tells himself, but the voice he hears behind the SIC’s doors is not that of Tom Jones’.

_“It’s not unusual to have fun with anyone”_

He could have requested entrance, but the office door was unlocked and it was during his shift hours, despite the quiet night.

_“but when I see you hanging about with anyone”_

Megatron stepped into the room. Minimus jerked away from the bookshelf. 

_“It’s not unusual to cry”_

Minimus slapped the power button. “You--” He relaxed seeing that it was only Megatron. “Did you hear…”

“Your singing through the doors? They are somewhat soundproof, but you do have a powerful voice.”

The empty space of the room seemed to expand to the walls, then doubled back onto itself until it stifled the two of them.

“Tom Jones... Er, it was in a playlist gifted by Swerve.” Minimus stepped down from his footstool and frowned. Technically, it was a playlist as it contained multiple instances of songs, but as it only used two unique songs - this one having only been used once - he was certain it was meant to be a joke that played on the socially accepted rules for music playlists. 

Megatron debated between ignoring what happened to hand over the report or reassuring that his secret was safe.

“It would be against code to divulge private details of fellow officers to the public.”

Minimus nodded and returned to his seat, his shoulder plates visibly relaxing.

“...Where is the song from?”

“Earth.” Minimus stared at Megatron, waiting for his next comment.

“If it won’t be much trouble, I would like to hear it in full.”

The hesitation in Minimus face worried him. He must have gone too far, this was such a personal request that flagrantly overstepped their professional boundaries--

“I will sing quietly, then.”

Megatron waited and watched as Minimus searched for the courage to stand up, walk to the music player, select “It’s Not Unusual”, and have half a minute of the song play before quietly singing along. His paperwork went untouched as he looked away from Megatron, imagining himself to be alone. 

It was cute, in a Minimus way. Megatron caught himself smiling and shot his hand over his mouth.

What had he gotten himself into?


	3. Day 3: Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minimus and Megatron get lost on a road trip with four other people.

A lone blue hauler rolled across the empty, dusty expanse of the planet designated PT-100, carrying the four other members of the supply run team, include an uncomfortably tight co-captain. Three hours ago, they had left the _Lost Light_, search for Energon reserves, and returned with mineral deposits instead. The thick ionic atmosphere interfered with communications with the ship, leaving them completely alone...and totally lost.

“So this is how we die - wandering the wastelands until we starve or fall into a ditch.”

Krok tapped his fingers against Fulcrum, who was lying across his outstretched legs, pinning him in the uncomfortable position against the wall. Lug looked up from where she was wiping her tools for the second time and frowned at the persistent noise.

Megatron folded his arms and watched the party as their morale dropped with each passing minute. He recognized the mesas in the distance (or at least, he was sure he recognized them), but he was certain that they should have seen the ship by now.   
Tailgate crosses his legs and sighed. “If Whirl were here, we’d know where we are.”

“_I know._ I know.” Megatron planted his fist to his forehead. They brought some of the smaller bots to assist with transport and exploration (mostly volunteers. Krok and Fulcrum claimed they wanted to go somewhere quiet for the day), but he fully takes the blame on not bringing one flier even to what was meant to be a quick trip.

The trailer came to a halt. “We’re asking for directions.”

“I’m sorry?”

“We can’t keep going like this. I’m turning to the nearest settlement and finding out where we are.” The carriage shifted to the right, towards a system of towers in the distance.

Megatron stepped out of the carrier and up to the front of the vehicle. “I know we’re heading east. This is the right way back.”

He hear Tailgate speak up. “Hey, can Fulcrum take your spot? I want to move my arms without breaking--” 

Megatron decided to ignore the upcoming squabble amongst the four. “We don’t have _time_, Minimus. I’ve been lost on wild and dangerous planets before, and we can’t waste time and resources waiting around!”

“Megatron. Please.” Even with his face hidden, even with the Magnus Armo’s face hidden, Megatron could clearly imagine the disapproving face Minimus wore as he shut him down with two stern words. ““This is not Junkion. It’s wise to leverage local help when in unknown territory.”

“What if they are unfriendly?”

“MAGS! TAILGATE’S HUNGRY!”

“Don’t listen to her!”

Megatron huffed. “We have Tailgate, Lug, Krok, and Fulcrum to worry about as well.”

“They need rest. We can formulate a new plan and confirm our coordinates there.” Minimus imagined holding out a hand to comfort Megatron, clearly upset with the turn of events, but he wouldn’t dare drop the crew on the ground for this simple gesture. “Sit with me, dear.”

The atmosphere was stifling. The hot, dry rock behead his pedes must be hell on the Magnus Armor. Megatron hoped that Minimus wasn’t overheating inside.

He sat in the shadow of the truck and pressed his back against its side. It wasn’t a small, white body, but the sturdy frame was comforting. 

“...You act irrationally when you’re stressed.”

“I understand.”

“I would rather confirm that our plans are accurate, especially if the ship has been moved.”

He hadn’t thought of that possibility. “Dear Primus. When we get back, I’ll-”

“Worry about that later. We have a greater responsibility now.”

Megatron turned to the back of the hauler, where Lug was shoving Fulcrum on top of a box containing iron ore. “Can we have them walk? It might improve their attitude.”

“All this distance?” The land was flat, the spires of the city were tall, but he could not tell how far they had to go. “We still have all of the supplies.”

“True.” Minimus could hear the disappointment in his voice.

“Once we arrive, I’ll take a break from wearing the armor. It’s warm in here.”

Megatron could swear he could read his mind. He offlined his optics and placed a hand on the front hood of the car. Minimus made no effort to move. 

They would have remained there for minutes, waiting out the argument happening in the back, but Lug had run to the front bringing back news. The geologist frantically pointed behind the hauler.

“Go! _Go!_ This ground’s going to collapse!”

“What?” Minimus sensed something rumbling beneath his wheels, and Megatron ran back to the carrier.

“What happened to the ground?”

“Get me on top of Magnus!” Lug was already halfway up the car, and Megatron lifted her the remainder of the way before diving into the back with a panicking Tailgate and Fulcrum. Krok was on the floor, attempting to take a nap. “No wonder there’s nothing around for miles; we’re on top of a weak hollow structure!”

“Do I stay?”

“No? We don’t want to die! Just keep going straight!”

The vehicle zoomed at towards the spires, Lug yelling out a mix of warnings and curses along the way. Megatron peered back at the cracked ground collapsing on itself and rubbed the side of the hauler. He and Minimus were going to need a _long_ break once they returned for this quest.


	4. Day 4: Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fic, about their final private moment.

It’s only right that he be executed. Billions of lost lives deserve that. It was inevitable that Megatron would be sentenced to a punishment of the highest order at the end of their journey. To believe otherwise was to ignore all little sense that remained in this chaotic universe. The Galactic Council had given their verdict, Megatron agreed to it, and Ultra Magnus - the stalwart defender of justice - agreed to return him to his cell.

The trust the council and Prowl’s team had for Magnus to stick to his duties was immense, allowing the halls to be empty enough to allow him to loosen his facial expression as he escorted Megatron into his holding cell.

The two sat on the bench in silence, side by side.

Magnus gave Megatron’s hand a squeeze. “Thank you. You did some good in your last days.”

Megatron kept his handcuffed hand steady, just to savor this one split second of Magnus gripping his hand, thinking that if he moved, time would pass accordingly and this moment would become only a memory.

There were ways to make use of time going forward no matter how hard he fought against it. “I suppose. Much of the Functionist Universe would have some feelings of gratitude towards me.”

“That’s not -" Magnus drew his hand away, realized that this wasn’t helping his case, and placed that same hand flatly on Megatron’s cheek. He forgot what he was planning to say.

Megatron understood the message. 

The two remained frozen, savoring this final moment of total solitude. 

Minimus broke the spell with a smile.


	5. Day 5: Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus catches his co-captain and second-in-command doing something scandalous!

Minimus held the expense report upward for Megatron to take. While Thunderclash had taken care of most of the calculations, it had to be presented in a clear and descriptive manner, which would be presented to his captains. Rather, it would be presented to one of his captains, which would then be relayed to Rodimus, who would come up with a plan based on their budget instantly.

It wasn’t the most efficient system, but it had allowed their ship to run smoothly.

“Thanks.” Megatron’s casual recognition of Minimus’ efforts were unprofessional, simply out of line, but Minimus would be a hypocrite to call him out on it when he slid his hands up the datapad just to press against Megatron’s fingers before letting go.

Unfortunately, the two dawdled for too long, giving Rodimus enough time to rollerblade past the open office door, pause, push off the walls until he was rolling backwards, miss the opening, grip the door frame, and pull himself inside the room. “Hey!”

He and Megatron leaped back.

“Well, well, well.” He twisted his hips to pose at them. “Flirting on the job? I expected better from both of you.”

“We weren’t - " Minimus twisted his head to look at Megatron, then Rodimus, then his desk. “I should get to work.”

Rodimus was clearly not satisfied with this answer.

Megatron attempted to salvage the conversation. “Captain. We should review Minimus’ report by the end of today.”

“Sure.”

“I’m serious. Don’t leave this meeting until we’ve finished reviewing it.”

“What, you think I’m actually gonna run off and do...whatever you think I’m gonna do?”

“Megatron.” Minimus held his face in one hand and waved him off. “Go. We can discuss his later.”

“Oh, _later_, huh?” Rodimus winked at the two.

Megatron mustered up every ounce of intimidation that remained in his frame to glare at Rodimus, who had been already trying to skate backwards. 

“Shit.” He slipped and performed an impromptu split on the floor.

With the precious seconds it would take for him to get up again, Minimus pressed Megatron’s arm. “Don’t let him get in another word, just go.”

They were going to lock their door from now on if they couldn’t resist each other even when on shift.


	6. Day 6: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian Humanformers AU!

Minimus removed the heavy padded jacket and hung her office armor on the second peg from the right, next to the grey trenchcoat that normally was stored there. Megatron walked around her to close the apartment door.

“I apologize for my lateness,” she spoke directly to her girlfriend of two years. “I received a call from Perceptor and couldn’t leave work before I resolved the issue.” It felt that not too long agon, she would not have felt any guilt for spending extra time at the office, knowing that she was sacrificing opportunities for socialization. She couldn’t find the regret within her for those missed outings, not when she refused to talk about herself. 

Something changed. She discovered something wonderful in life, those connections from which she hid since her teenage years, and realized that perhaps it was worth sacrificing evening business hours to be in the same room with people that respected her. She received invitations for brief visits now! Some people regularly spoke with her! Megatron and she often invited each other to their apartments!

Minimus didn’t approve of biases, but the latter was one of her favorite parts of her current life. The sight of Megatron pouring her latest attempt at vegetable sauce over rice was a reminder that there was something waiting for her when she returned to the complex. 

“I underestimated the time I needed to cook. You came at the perfect moment.”

Minimus scoffed. “You exaggerate.”

Megatron hummed. “I’m only describing how I feel.” She brushed aside a lock of gray hair and turned off the stove, allowing the pot to simmer and their dishes to cool.

The two sat in the same arrangement they had since their regular visits as neighbors, then as coworkers, then as friends. Ravage leaped onto a spare chair and watched Megatron laid a scarred hand at the midpoint between them. Minimus took it between both hands and massaged those tired fingers. The second hand of her clock completed a rotation.

“Your cooking has improved.”

“Yours as well.” Both of them had attempted to learn new recipes just for the days the two would come for dinner, which was growing to such a frequency that they would forget that their own bedroom was on the opposite side of the floor.

Ravage dropped off the chair and sat before his food bowl. 

“It would be more convenient to live together.”

“I agree.”

Megatron glanced at the dishes, then back to Minimus. “If you don’t believe our friends will bring up too many concerns, would you be open to sharing a permanent residence?”

She moved her mouth away from the tea cup. “Here? Or my apartment?”

“I have no preference.” She hesitated to say something else, but with one hand moved to rest on Minimus’, her confidence returned. “What I’m asking is...Minimus. I feel that we’ve grown far closer these past years than either of us anticipated, and I believe we should…”

Minimus watched her fingers curl around Megatron’s. “Formalize our relationship.”

Megatron squeezed. “Correct.”

Minimus let out a shaky breath she hadn’t noticed she was holding. Of course they should live together, they always felt at home with each other. Megatron may have been a recently released convict, and Minimus may have been a lawyer who struggled to make a name for herself, but for some reason, the two were drawn together. It was frightening how natural their bond had become. From the movies and books Minimus read, she imagined finding someone who fit into her life seamlessly would be a difficult, if not impossible task. Yet she - the two of them, both who never expected this to happen - reorganized their daily schedules to accommodate each other with little trouble.

She supposed that the standard question must be asked.

“I...have considered us becoming…” The word struggled to move from her heart to her throat, pausing at the back of her mouth. “Wives.” Her head was suddenly light. “Officially,” she added quickly. 

“Then, if you are willing-”

“Will you marry me?”

The two looked up to check the other’s reaction at the same time. Megatron could have been shaking, but Minimus’ body was vibrating with nerves to pay attention. Nothing was said. There was nothing holding back Megatron when she stood up to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

“Without a doubt.”


	7. Day 7: Free Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling with your husband when you're tired and you're dads.

Megatron woke up to an incessant banging on their habsuite door. He checked his chronometer to find that judging by the early hour, this guest was not Rodimus. He lifted the sleeping Minimus from his chest, set him gently beside him on the berth, and opened the door, clearly unhappy about his rude awakening.

“Yes?”

Tailgate jumped at the sight of the captain, rather than Minimus, addressing his midnight concern, but soon found his words. “Uh, so remember that weird noise in the engine room I was asking everyone about yesterday?”

Megatron vaguely recalled Tailgate bringing up something before his shift ended, but he had primarily spoken to Minimus. “Did you speak with Nautica?”

“No, but I wanted to let you know that I checked that room and I think there’s something weird stuck in the pipes?” He shrugged. “I wasn’t sure if it was safe, so I wanted to let Magnus know.”

“_Did you speak with Nautica?_” His voice effortlessly added a frustrated and threatening tone, though he was feeling rather upset from being interrupted from a short night’s rest.

“...Yeah, no. I didn’t.” He turned to the opposite end of the hallway, where the crew’s recharge quarters lay. “But if she says to talk to you-”

“Then you can call us again. Goodnight.” Megatron shut the door and grunted. He hoped Cyclonus wouldn’t feel as upset as he did at that moment when Tailgate returned to their habsuite. While captain, he wasn’t the expert in all issues, especially when off-duty.

To his disappointment, Minimus’ optics were bright red when he returned to the bearth. He had hoped that he could sneak in an hour or two of recharge, but there didn’t seem much of a point when his conjunx was already preparing for the day.

“It’s early.”

“Yes, and I woke up.”

Megatron placed a large hand on his narrow arm. “Tailgate has been directed to the proper parties. It’s nothing urgent.” To his conjunx, everything was urgent, and he needed a reminder not to stress about every possible issue that was out of his control Megatron planted a kiss to his helm and sighed. “Nautica will comm us if there are any issues.”

He prayed that he would not spend the early hours of the morning alone as he watched Minimus sit on the edge of the berth and contemplate.

Minimus crawled into the narrow space between Megatron’s arm and his body and laid on his side. Megatron pressed his irreducible form closer.

“One more hour?”

Minimus offlined his optics and relaxed into Megatron. “One more.”


End file.
